


Once Upon a Super

by Triceramouse



Category: Blindspot (TV), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Memory Magic, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triceramouse/pseuds/Triceramouse
Summary: Morgana knows that her fated downfall is coming for her, but not who will bring it. Casting a dark curse she has brought all those who can help her find out to a world without magic. But magic isn’t always needed when this new world has superheroes.Alex Danvers wakes up in a box, covered in tattoos, with no memory of how she got them. Patterson doesn’t know why her name is amongst the tattoos but is determined to find out. Kara is wondering how she is supposed to explain to her friends that she’s not just someone trying to be a reporter, she is also Supergirl, a fact her sister seems to have forgotten.And all Roni wants to know is why they all turned up at her bar.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 5





	1. Operation Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters for the most part, I don't think I can even claim the obscure fairytale ones I've used but I got this idea and wanted to run with it. Though I am trying to keep most of the Once upon a time and Merlin timelines reasonably canon consistant where possible, I will play merry hell with the Supergirl and related arrowverse timelines to fit the premise and well Blindspot I pick only a framing device and Patterson because I like Patterson. Consider it an alternate multiverse earth...say Earth-1001*. Any mistakes are mine, I have no beta reader or editor at this time. Also I apologise in advance that I am slow at writing this so unless I suddenly perform a miracle updates won't be regular.
> 
> To help people keep track, I'm labelling all the places and anything in the present is in chronological order and anything marked as in the past, is well, not.
> 
> Oh and also I will list known Enchanted realms aliases next to their 'real world' aliases at the start of the story and list uncovered ones at the end. I might change this later if it makes no sense.
> 
> *A quick google suggests to me this is a number that hasn't been used in DC canon. I picked it because it amused me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana knows that her fated downfall is coming for her, but not who will bring it. Casting a dark curse, she has brought all those who can help her find out to a world without magic. But magic isn’t always needed when this new world has superheroes.  
> Alex Danvers wakes up in a box, covered in tattoos, with no memory of how she got them. Patterson doesn’t know why her name is amongst the tattoos but is determined to find out. Kara is wondering how she is supposed to explain to her friends that she’s not just someone trying to be a reporter, she is also Supergirl, a fact her sister seems to have forgotten.  
> And all Roni wants to know is why they all turned up at her bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every story needs to start somewhere and here we introduce some of our main players.
> 
> For ease of keeping track of National City vs Enchanted realms links I'll put the known ones for the chapter in the notes at the top and the ones you find out during the chapter at the end. This may change as I go along depending on what seems to make most sense for that chapter.  
> National City - Enchanted Realms  
> Lena Luther - Morgana (The Dark One)  
> Roni - Regina  
> Alex Danvers - ???  
> Kara Danvers - ???  
> Patterson - Unknown cat eyed woman  
> 

_Somewhere in a dark tower on the edges of the enchanted forest._

Sweeping across the room, her dark green dress trailing behind her as if caught in an ill wind, Morgana reached for the glass orb resting on the table. Next to it a rippled dagger lay, her name etched in its blade. It still made her skin crawl to see the blade that bound her fate when she had no memory of gaining it. She ran a hand over the surface of the orb, watching the crackle of lightning within follow her fingers.

"You don't want to do this." The words came from the woman tied to the lone chair in Morgana’s workroom. Blonde hair covered part of her face but her eyes shone yellow and catlike in the darkness, a sign of the fae power within her that compelled her to both see and tell the truth. Morgana turned to her, her jaw clenching at the hopeful expression, clamping down at the hesitation in her mind as she approached her.

"I think you'll find you're mistaken." Morgana lifted the sage's face to look her directly in the eyes. "This is exactly what I want to do" She turned to raise the orb above her gazing into the dark storm within it.

"She'll find you.” The woman said, her voice a calm of absolute certainty. “She will always find you."

"I'm counting on it." Morgana's mouth moved into a sly smile. "And you will help me defeat her." She dropped the orb at the sage’s feet and as it cracked the dark wisps grew ever larger, wrapping themselves first over the sage before spreading through the room and out over the land below, enveloping everything in sight.

_Roni’s Bar National City_

A crackle of ozone filled the empty room, sending electricity arcing through the room and breaking some of the bulbs in the ceiling. A round whirlpool of light appeared in the centre of the room and a few moments later a large pod was pushed through it. It landed with a thud as the whirlpool dissipated.

The breaking glass and thud drew Roni back into the room carrying the crate of beer she had been retrieving from the basement. She set it down on the bar in confusion at the mess and the box.

“That is not something I ordered,” she muttered to herself. Approaching she leant over it. It had a glass front which was all steamed up. Pulling a cloth from her back pocket she wiped the surface to see what, if anything, was inside.

A hand slammed into the glass making Roni jump back in surprise. It fell back to reveal a face framed with reddish hair, eyes blinking and succumbing to sleep once more. Leaning forwards again Roni studied the person within for any clues as to their identity. On every visible bit of skin from the neck down, there was a fine tapestry of tattoos, birds and creatures and geometric designs but one stood out, a name encased in an intricate border, Patterson, DEO.

“Is that your name or someone else’s I wonder?” Roni asked the empty room. “Only one way to find out I suppose.” She headed for her office to place a call.

_Regina’s house Storybrooke Maine (Past)_

It still surprised Regina sometimes how far she had come from her days as the Evil Queen and never more so than when she was sat at dinner with Henry, and the entire extended Snow/Swan family. She watched them now from the doorway with a sad but contented smile on her face. They all seemed so happy and, though in truth she wasn’t unhappy, she was feeling a little out of sorts and wasn’t sure why.

“You seem lost in thought.” Regina blinked as she realised that Snow had turned up next to her without her even realising.

“That obvious?” She tilted her head to look towards Snow.

“Only if you know what to look for. Want to talk about it?” Snow smiled gently letting her know that she could just brush away the offer without any offence.

“We’ve come a long way,” Regina said. _Since I tried to kill you,_ her mind added unhelpfully.

“ _You_ have come a long way.” Snow emphasised her words with another smile. “But?”

“Everyone is happy, getting on with life,” she sighed. “Henry is heading off on an adventure without me. I,” she floundered.

“You feel you need something for you.” Snow said. “It makes sense.”

“Does it?” Regina asked. “It doesn’t to me. I’m happy.”

“Yes, but,” Snow looked at the scene in the dining room. “Other than adopting Henry, when have you ever really had the chance to do something just for you?” They both carefully made and unspoken agreement to avoid discussing Robin.

“It’s been a while.”

“A very long one,” Snow said, not brooking any argument. “You are allowed to be selfish occasionally.”

“Really?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“In a not evil way.” Snow tapped her hand on Regina’s arm and smiled widely. “Henry is off on an adventure. You can have one too. We can hold the fort here, not that it needs it.”

“I.” Regina let herself actually consider the suggestion. “You’re right,” she breathed out a moment later.

“I am?” Snow looked surprised at Regina’s admission. “You’ve finally realised.” The wink she gave afterwards made Regina laugh.

“This is nice. But yes. I should go on a trip and,” she waved suddenly determined. “I think I know where I want to go first.”

“That was quick.” Snow’s eyes narrowed curiously.

“Well, it is not as if I have many places to go or many friends,” Regina said, “and, well, I think I need to go apologise to one I did once have.”

“Excellent. Well not the apologising but, you have somewhere to go.”

“Yes, to the enchanted forest first, then to the ice kingdom. Assuming that is where she is.”

“The ice kingdom? Wait. Are you sure that is a good idea for you?”

“No, but, I should. It’s time to put that right.”

“Do you want me to explain to the others?”

“No, I need to do this myself. Besides Henry might change his mind about going on his adventure and it’s hard enough not stopping him as it is.”

“Fair enough. Just, be careful, and let us know how it goes.”

_Roni’s Bar National City_

Having placed her call Roni was in the process of covering the box with a tablecloth when the door opened. Stepping into the bar, her head focused on the notepad in her hands, was a young woman who Roni classified as, firstly, vaguely familiar for reasons she couldn’t quite pin down, and secondly, a little awkward in her posture. The woman adjusted her glasses and approached her.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for the owner. I’m from Catco magazine.” She added as explanation.

“That would be me,” Roni smiled realising that she had likely seen her photo next to an editorial at some point.

“I’m Kara, I’m doing some research on the buying up of buildings in the community and the reasons behind them. I was told that you were handing over your lease today and was wondering if you minded at all telling me who the new buyer is.”

“Well it’s not really a secret,” Roni shrugged. “Lcorp has been buying up a lot of property in the area. And, at some point when everyone else is leaving, you can’t really say no anymore.”

Kara tipped her head thoughtfully before saying.

“I’m sure a lot of your customers would be sorry to see you go.”

“That might be the case.” Roni laughed, “but I’ve not really got a reason to stay.” She moved back behind the bar to start putting away her previously forgotten beer crate.

“Any idea what Lcorp is planning on doing with the premises?”

“None whatsoever.” Roni said from behind the bar. “You’d have to ask Lena Luther about that. She’s the head of Lcorp.”

“Surely she doesn’t deal with every sale the company makes.” Kara scribbled a few notes down as she considered Roni’s reply.

“She organised this one personally.” Roni couldn’t help but add a bitter note to her words, even though she had in fact accepted the terms without much of a fight. “But you’d have to ask her why.”

“I might just have to,” Kara said, “I feel it’s a shame for the neighbourhood to lose too much of what makes it so welcoming.” She quickly scribbled down a name and contact details, handing the slip of paper over to Roni. “I’d really appreciate it if you let me know if you have any other information on the businesses selling.”

“I’ll do that.” Roni took the note placing it on her till. “Well, if I find anything out before I leave tomorrow that is.”

“Thank you.” Kara flashed her a smile before heading back out the door. A niggling feeling pricked at the edges of Roni’s mind and she looked over to the where Kara’s note lay.

“Kara Danvers,” she voiced the name cautiously, trying to picture the article that would have accompanied it. She frowned, “Nope, don’t think I recall why I recognise her at all.”

Mere moments later a knock was heard at the door bringing Roni out of her thoughts.

“I have two questions,” the rather smartly dressed woman said with no preamble as Roni let her into the bar. “One, how do you know about the DEO and two, why do you want to talk to me? I’m just a data analyst.”

The woman’s blond hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and in her hand she held a small notepad data tablet on which she was rhythmically taping a stylus, more as a method of concentration than for any technical use, Roni surmised.

“I feel this might answer both your questions at once.” She waved at the box in the centre of the room. Closing the door behind her she walked up to it and removed the tablecloth to show her what was beneath.

“That’s not a design I’ve seen before,” Patterson breathed a little in awe as she started to look it over, “very sophisticated, seems to be running a high energy, oh,” her words broke off as she properly saw the person within. “Agent Danvers.” She stared at her for quite some time then blinked and turned back to Roni. “Why does agent Danvers have my name tattooed on her?”

Roni crossed her arms and leant on her bar.

“I was hoping you could explain that to me. I came in and found the pod in the middle of my bar. We get a lot of different clientele in here, but deliveries, not so much.”

Patterson poked at the corner of the box and surprising them both a small panel on the side suddenly flared up with what looked like a readout, though Roni could make no sense of it; thankfully it seemed Patterson could.

“I see you didn’t open the pod.” Her voice was approving.

“I thought, it was Agent Danvers you called her? I thought it best to leave waking her up for when she had someone who knew her around.”

Patterson cocked her head momentarily.

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense. This is a touch awkward. I should take this back to the DEO, but.” She frowned suddenly. “something tells me that is a bad idea.”

“What makes you say…” Roni broke off as the lid to the pod cracked open with a hiss, startling them both.

“Oh boy,” Patterson breathed out awkwardly, as Agent Danvers stirred and started to wake. Turning away hastily Patterson looked at Roni imploringly “I don’t suppose you keep extra clothes in your bar at all?”

A little while later, and decidedly more dressed, Agent, no, she had asked to be called Alex, Danvers was sitting nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Not a drink Roni usually served but she had a tin littering her office that she had dragged out. Opposite Danvers, Patterson was carefully making some notes on her tablet her eyes darting back and forth between the tattoos and the agent’s face. Deciding that the best course of action was to give them some space Roni set about cleaning up the broken glass.

“So, start from the top. What is the first thing you remember?”

“Waking up here?” Alex said cautiously.

“Uhm, before that?”

“I was out having lunch with Kara.”

Roni’s ears pricked with curiosity. What were the chances of the two Kara Danvers being different people even in a city this size?

“Which day?” Patterson prompted.

“Wednesday?” The look on Patterson’s face made it clear the answer was not a good one. “Kara’s going to be missing me.”

“Well not yet.” Patterson admitted, “you’ve been out of town…” She stopped. “Or well we thought you were.” Her words became more hesitant as she clearly started to think through the implications of what Alex had said. “You have been on leave for a month. In fact you aren’t due back for another week.”

“I don’t want to rush you at all,” Roni said leaning over the bar as she realised this conversation might be longer than she had anticipated, “this sounds like quite a complicated situation however, I have things to pack up, drinks to sell off. The new owner takes it over at midnight.”

“Wait? What? But this is my favourite bar!” Alex spun round to face her, forgetting entirely about her predicament for a moment.

“Sometimes your life just needs you to move on. And take the money.” Roni said justifying herself yet again.

“But this is the community hub for so many people.” Alex give her a disappointed stare.

“And I’m sure it will continue as such when it’s a juice bar or tech shop or whatever becomes of it.” Roni held up her hands in a defensive gesture as if to say that it was no longer her concern. Alex deflated but nodded finally.

“Well, I’m glad I returned from wherever I was before you were gone.” Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to Patterson. “Hang on, I’m on leave? For a month? I haven’t taken leave in ages.”

“That was the reason you gave for it in fact. The boss apparently didn’t even let you come in to let us know…” Her mouth paused in the shape of an o as she suddenly realised. “That was just the cover to explain why you were gone. That must have been when you were taken, how did I miss that?”

They exchanged a look of recognition as Alex breathed out slowly.

“Are you suggesting our boss is in on this?” She sounded distinctly unhappy about the idea.

“Do you have a better theory?”

“What do we do?” Alex asked finally, not really expecting an answer. They both leant back and sat in silence for quite some time until Roni decided it was time to intervene.

“Ok you two. This sounds like the right time to offer you drinks, given you are in fact clearly not on work time.” Roni presented them with a glass each. “On the house.”

“Thanks” Alex said reaching for the glass. Looking at them both Roni shook her head and smiled.

“Look, why not move to the seats in the far corner. If anyone else comes in it will be quieter and I can then work around you.”

_Main Street Storybrooke (Past)_

Regina stood in front of the portal that Zelena had summoned for her with a small backpack and a rather wary expression. The road she was standing on disappeared into a layer of trees on the other side. Taking a deep breath she stepped forwards.

“Wait!” Regina stalled turning at the call, seeing Snow rushing towards her, coat flying with the effort. “I couldn’t let you leave without someone to see you off.” Snow breathed out as she reached her.

“Thank you,” Regina smiled.

“Besides, I have a present for you.” Snow reached into her coat and pulled out a small wooden token. On its surface was etched two dragons and an apple.

“That’s a touch on the nose.” Regina said, looking at it.

“Yeah, I didn’t really get why it was an apple at the time. Clearly someone or something did though.”

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“I have a friend in the dark forest, near the lion kingdom. They should be able to help you find who you are looking for, they found me. And, if you hand this to them, they will know I trust you.”

“You do?” Regina looked at Snow with some awe.

“I do. After all we’ve been through, there has been forgiveness on both sides Regina.”

“Thank you,” she said again and this time it was deeply heartfelt. They gave each other a warm hug before Regina turned and walked through the portal.

_Lena Luthor’s Office L-Corp_

A chime drew her attention from her paperwork, and she reached out to press a button to acknowledge it.

“Miss Luthor, your appointment is here, the person who wanted to talk about the company?” Her PA said through the intercom.

“By all means, send them through.” Lena barely looked up from her notes are she replied and a few moments later she heard her door open and footsteps enter.

“If you are here to complain about my decision to move the company headquarters, you won’t get very far…” Lena’s harsh words tailed off when she realised that the woman at her door was in fact not the person she had been expecting. A wide-eyed expression looked at Lena through large glasses. A file was held it in front of her like a shield. Her mouth was slightly twisted in a guilty self-conscious smile. Lena did not recall making an appointment with the figure before her but decided that it was a welcome distraction for the moment.

“I’m sorry,” she said getting up from behind her desk to offer her hand. “That wasn’t actually aimed at you, I’m Lena Luthor and you are?”

The smile on the woman’s face widened as she accepted the hand before her.

“Kara, Kara Danvers, I’m from Catco.”

“Catco?” Lena laughed lightly. “And why would a fashion magazine want to talk to me?”

“Oh well, actually, I’m doing a sort of community piece to pitch to my boss,” Kara admitted.

“So,” Lena looked her up and down again appraisingly. “Not technically an official interview. Well by all means,” she leant back to rest on her desk with a guarded smile. “ask me your questions and I’ll see if I can answer them.”

“You moved your headquarters to National City only recently,” Lena nodded as she paused momentarily. “What made you choose here?”

“The ever-present question. You have heard of my family I assume, I rather felt it was time to remove their influence from the company. Hence the move and the name change.”

“I see and how does the buying up and displacing of some of the downtown community figure into that?” Kara asked pointing her pen towards her.

“Straight to the heart of things I see. It may seem rather like I’m an evil developer swooping in on the city but believe me, I have had enough of being looked at like a villain just for my name to really want to increase that with heavy handed actions.”

“I didn’t mean to imply.” Kara interjected but Lena continued talking.

“Most of the buildings I’m buying are structurally unsound and require a lot of work to be usable again.” Lena sighed. “My hope is that once done, they can be made into places that will help the community, such as a healthcare clinic amongst other things.” She turned and pulled out a small pamphlet of papers. “This should explain the pitch I have given to the owners of the buildings. With any luck most of those who rent will be able to return when the buildings are safe again.”

Kara took the pamphlet and looked over the cover of it before adding it to her file.

“I wouldn’t want to suggest you have bad intentions,” she said adding, “certainly not without confirming it for myself first, rather than on someone else’s say so.”

“An interesting change from most reporters I’ve dealt with then.” Lena smiled, relaxing and almost giving a laugh.

“I’d not be a good one if I made assumptions. Not that I am one yet.” Kara added hastily

“Are you sure about that?” Lena raised her eyebrow now thoroughly amused. “Did you have any further pointed questions?” Kara made a show of looking at her file as if it held a prompt for her.

“One of the places you seemed very keen on is a bar called Roni’s. What does a multinational company want with a bar?”

“Ah, well, that has a lot more to do with location than its current use. It is in the perfect place for a community hub and unlike the rest of the buildings is in less need of repair so I could have it up and running in a few weeks, rather than the few months of other locations.”

“But it is already the heart of the community and has been for years. Losing it would be devastating.”

“Most times I’ve been in there it has been empty,” Lena frowned at the earnest look coming her way. “I hadn’t realised it was that loved,” she said cautiously.

“I don’t think most people want to admit how much of a gathering place it actually is for the people who frequent it. I wouldn’t want to suggest you not buy it, seeing as that deal has been made, but,” Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. “Surely taking a bit longer to build something in conjunction with the community would have better results than, say, swooping in and imposing your vision of what you think they need.”

Lena gave out a startled half laugh.

“There aren’t many people who would be so honest with me about their thoughts on my plans. Please, don’t apologise.” She raised a hand as Kara went to speak. “It’s refreshing.” She tipped her head ever so slightly “Very well, I’ll give your suggestion some thought” Knowing she would have to get back to work to be ready for the visitor she had been expecting she turned and retook her place behind the desk. She did however look back at Kara with a smile. “I do hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

“I hope it isn’t either,” Kara replied, clearly spotting her cue to leave. Lena watched her walk away, her brows pulled together thoughtfully.

“Who are you?” she whispered to herself, making a mental note to get hold of some back copies of Catco magazine when she had the chance.

_Roni’s Bar National City_

Littered on the table between Alex and Patterson were several glasses, bags of snacks and a variety of screwed up pieces of paper. The both of them looked exhausted for people who had mostly just been chatting for the past hour or so. Roni was flicking through her receipts to make sure everything was in order when Patterson determinedly announced she had a plan.

“Right this is what we need to do. We need to analyse all these tattoos, because I don’t think it is coincidence that you go missing and turn up with them. For that I’ll need to get some equipment from the lab, they won’t notice me taking a few small items. We also need to find a place where we can work on all this that isn’t the DEO.”

Roni took a moment to look around the bar and really let herself feel the place around her. Something seemed to have changed in the hours since this morning. The place felt like home in a way it hadn’t for some time and before she could let herself overthink things she walked towards them.

“Use the back room here,” she offered. “It’s discreet, only I have access to it, and I already know some of what is going on so you won’t have to explain it to anyone else unless you want to.”

The two exchanged a glance and Alex took the lead.

“I thought you said you were selling.”

“Yes, well, plans change.”

“You’re a civilian,” she added cautiously.

“Who got you delivered to her bar in a box which I kind of want to know more about. Also, I can take care of myself.” She tipped her head, crossing her arms.

“Why?” Alex blurted out finally. Roni looked at her trying to fully answer that for herself and in the end sort of shrugged.

“Seems the right thing to do. Plus,” she gestured at the bar. “Better than at your homes, for one, we have more drinks.”

“She’s not wrong,” Patterson interjected before Alex could dismiss the idea entirely. “I mean about our homes being not the best place for such an undertaking. And, well, a bar has plenty of people in and out of it and it is your preferred place so no reason you wouldn’t be going to it.”

“You just don’t want me to see the mess at your place,” Alex said curtly, but clearly warming to the suggestion.

“I’ll have you know it’s cleaner than yours.”

“You should see my sister’s.” Alex smiled, finally relaxing. “Alright. We accept your offer.”

“Good, we need a code name, operation lioness or some such.”

“What?” the identical confused looks from the two agents made Roni laugh.

“Any clandestine operation needs a code name. Someone told me that once.” She frowned briefly to herself trying to recall who, but let it slip away. “Anyway.” I’ll sort you out some keys for the room.”

“Thank you.” Alex reached out and touched her arm. “Really, I appreciate it.”

“Sure,” Roni said awkwardly. “I have a meeting coming up. Need to turn down an offer. Might be best if you aren’t here for that.”

“Right, yes,” Patterson swept up all the paper and dropped them into a messenger bag. “You need to work out what you are going to say to Kara. Given you are home early and well.” She stopped and rolled her eyebrows pointedly.

“Ah yes, I think this is definitely more than a ‘got drunk and found a tattoo parlour’ excuse level of tattoos.” She ran a hand through her hair to settle her thoughts. “Well, we’ll see ourselves out.”

With an efficiency that her patrons rarely used they were up, cleared and out in just a few minutes leaving Roni to contemplate quite what she was going to say to Lena Luthor when she arrived.

_Border of the dark forest (past)_

Walking into the Dark Forest was strange, and she felt the tattered edges of the spell that used to enclose the enchanted forest in its own time, now fully broken. She had considered magically transporting herself to the forest but the uncertainty of how much of the barrier remained had made it a risky endeavour. Of course, this had meant that news of her arrival in the enchanted forest had spread. Perhaps fortunately for her this had led to most people avoiding her, rather than delays.

The sounds of the dark forest were more muffled than the looser forest behind her as if the heavy nature of the tree cover suppressed more than just the light that reached the ground.

“You’re late,” a voice said from above her. Sitting on a branch, for all the world looking like she was floating, was a young woman with dark hair. “I expected you sooner. Assuming you are the person I’m supposed to meet,” she said as she dropped down to the ground.

“And you are?” Regina asked, readying herself to draw forth her magic if needed. The woman ignored her instead pulling out a small round token and holding it out towards Regina briefly before hiding it again. The twin dragons along its edge were a match for the token she bore herself and pulling hers out she mirrored the gesture the woman had made. A relieved smile spread over her face.

“You aren’t Snow. But you are who I’m looking for.”

“Regina, now you are.”

“Just a messenger at the moment,” she said, her smile falling away. “From the Sage de Leon. She was captured by Morgana. She said I’d see where you would be. She didn’t however tell me you’d arrive too late to help.”

“Help with what?”

“The dark curse, it’s coming, I only just managed to get ahead of it.” Her eyes widened as she turned to the trees. “Oh no, it’s here.” As she spoke there was a crackle in the air and the sounds of the forest fell completely silent. Regina would have whisked them away if she had any idea of a safe place to send them. Instead she focused on what the messenger had said and specifically not said.

“The message?” The wind whipped her words from her as clouds of black smoke billowed between the trees. Lightning arched within the smoke.

“Find the one who hunts her,” she said, as the noise around them grew and the clouds rapidly approached, “and most of all…” the last word was torn from her and lost to Regina’s ears as the cloud enveloped them both.

_Roni’s Bar National City_

Lena walked into Roni’s bar, entirely ignoring the closed sign on the door. She gave the room a wide sweep, eventually spotting the lease on the bar, a pen lying next to it.

“Come to claim your prize?” Roni asked as she looked up, a rather self-satisfied smile gracing her face and Lena realised as she got closer that it was clearly unsigned.

“So, you aren’t leaving?” Lena said, crossing her arms, keeping her face neutral.

“No,” Roni stated, firmly placing her hands on the bar. “This is my bar, and my city and you might get most of the city if you try but you can’t have my bar.”

“What use would I have for your bar anyway?” Lena rolled her eyes and pushed the lease back towards Roni. “However, a deal, is a deal. You now owe me something else you value.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Roni muttered as she reached under the bar and pulled out a small lock box. She took a moment to unlock it before turning the box towards Lena. She looked resigned as she waved her hand over it. “Take your pick.”

Looking into the box a great many small antique trinkets lay within, many of them no doubt worth more than the sentiment attached to them, but Lena ignored them all. Rooting around she smiled as her fingers felt the edges of a small wooden token and, as she pulled it forth, she could tell it was well worn around the edges. Keeping her eyes on Roni the whole time, she slid it onto the bar. A flicker of confusion filled Roni’s eyes as if she wasn’t sure what she was looking at.

“That is what you want to take?”

“It may surprise you but yes, this was in fact always want I wanted from you.” Lena said firmly. Roni laughed confused.

“Had I realised; I would have just sold it to you, rather than faff about with the bar. I don’t know what you want with this thing anyway?”

She picked it up, rolled it around in her hand a moment before tossing it to Lena who carefully caught the token and closed her hand around it.

“Just call me sentimental.” Lena said, before turning away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> National City - Enchanted Realms  
> Lena Luther - Morgana (The Dark One)  
> Roni - Regina  
> Alex Danvers - ???  
> Kara Danvers - ???  
> Patterson - The Sage de Leon*
> 
> *The Sage de Leon is a reference to the fairytale character of the lion who can only tell the truth.


	2. The vines that bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex Danvers and Patterson unravel the first tatoo, Lena Luther struggles with a legacy and destiny she is trying to outrun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> National City - Enchanted Realms  
> Lena Luther - Morgana (The Dark One)  
> Roni - Regina  
> Alex Danvers - ???  
> Kara Danvers - ???  
> Patterson - The Sage de Leon  
> Nia Noll - ???  
> Lex Luthor - Lysander Lindorm

_Lindorm Castle - Kingdom of the Ice Wyrms – Morgana’s room (Past)_

Morgana knew the moment she looked up and saw her brother’s face leaning out of her window that this did not bode well. As he always seemed inclined to terrorise her, she had taken to locking her doors. His smile was clearly at the fact he had found his way in despite this.

Running as fast as she could, until the breath coming out of her chest ached and her throat felt raw, she arrived to find the door to her room was wide open. Her small dog was barking away and trying to get free from where her brother had tied it to a curtain cord. He on the other hand was climbing her bookcase and throwing items to the floor. He paused to grin at her as he tore out the central section of the book in his hand and threw it like snow over her.

“Lysander! Get down this instant!” She shouted, though her breath barely made it from her lungs.

“Oh, come now,” he said. “As if that was going to work.” He flung a few more pages to the floor before clambering over to a lantern and running a hand over the metal thoughtfully. “All I wanted was to have a dog,” he sighed wistfully. Her dog had been a gift from her father and Lysander was clearly not over the fact that he had received nothing.

“He’s mine! Get your own.”

“But I don’t want a different one. I want yours.” He tipped the lantern over, soaking the garments that Morgana only just realised had been pulled out from her wardrobe. Her eyes widened in shock as a small edge of flame started to weave its way down the fabric towards the pile of books on the floor. It was only then she realised that the pile of books surrounded the space the dog was in. She stumbled forwards and picked up the nearest book throwing it up at her brother who simply chuckled and swung out of its way.

Once she had thrown enough books to be able to get to her dog, Lysander could be found sitting on the windowsill with another book in hand, carefully removing a page at a time. Morgana unknotted the rope holding her dog in place with shaking hands. The moment it felt its freedom it launched its way across the room towards her brother, barking aggressively. He laughed shoving the book into the dog’s mouth. As if called by this action the large door to her room burst open and her mother strode in.

“Princess Morgana Lindorm! By the realms get that dog under control!” A waterfall feeling of dread cascaded down her spine and she turned to face her mother, cheeks burning. She threw an arm out to point towards her brother and said,

“But he…” her words faltered as she realised that somehow, as she had looked away, he had entirely disappeared. She took in the full chaos of the room and the way her dog appeared to be in the centre of it all. “It’s not what it looks like,” she stated trying to draw herself together.

“Is that so? Do explain to me what happened?” Her mother stood over her. “Because let me tell you that given how little control you have over this dog, I have a much better home for it and very little you can say will convince me otherwise.”

Morgana looked down, feeling the fight go out of her. It looked like her brother had succeeded in his goal after all.

_Roni’s Bar – National City_

Roni wasn’t sure what she had been expecting Agents Danvers and Patterson to do to the room she had offered them but, fill it full of clearly ‘borrowed from work’ technology was not it. However, she had left the two of them to it so that she could set up the bar for the day. Within the room the two agents were busy cataloguing the many tattoos.

A set of cameras around a turning platform seemed to have been cobbled together to form a haphazard 3d scanner which was now rapidly translating every single part of the tattoos into images on the multiple screens Patterson had placed on every available surface. Alex had grumbled the entire time the scan had been occurring but had stayed as still as possible for the process.

“Well, I now know two things.” Patterson flung the separated images to various screens with a wave of her hand over the tablet she held. “Whoever made these was a serious puzzle buff, and this one comes first.”

A series of intertwined vines covered the edges of Patterson’s name.

“And how do you know that?” Alex asked peering at the image on the screen.

“Because;” Patterson increased the size of one corner of the image, “That is today’s date.”

“So it is. And what does it mean?”

“Yeah, I haven’t worked that one out just yet. The date is the only clear bit of information in that section. It could be anything from, how the vines intertwine, to how many times the letters intersect with them.” She puffed out an annoyed breath.

“I’m sure you’ll work it out,” Alex said whilst putting the rest of her clothes back on. She had opted to grab a long sleeves turtleneck to go with her usual ensemble in the hope it would mean less staring. The constant reminder from passers-by of her unsought for tattoos was distracting.

“What did you tell Kara?” Patterson asked gently whilst getting the program in front of her to lay the vines out as if they were a single row.

“Nothing, I’ve not seen her yet.” A hint of guilt over the avoidance filtered through the words.

“You will need to tell her eventually.”

“I know but, I got kidnapped, tattooed and stuck in a box doesn’t really sound the most reassuring thing to mention the first time she sees me for a month.”

Patterson pulled a pained face but held her ground.

“You also can’t avoid her.”

“I don’t suppose there is some sort of makeup concealer type thing in the DEO toolbox? I can’t be the first agent who has had to go into a situation where a tattoo had to be hidden.”

“I can have a look, there are certainly products on the market, thought we’d need a fair bit… does that look familiar to you?” The segue caught Alex by surprise.

“I, what?” She looked up again at the image of the vines. “The vines? What am I looking at?”

“The way the thorns alternate sides. I think it’s binary.”

_Lindorm Castle garden’s – Kingdom of the ice wyrms (Past)_

The garden was thankfully sheltered from the blistering cold of the blizzard that was collecting around the castle. The snow sounded sharp and crisp underfoot as Morgana made her way through the avenue to where she knew Regina was sitting. Many years ago an arbour had been created to allow for a more pleasant seating arrangement throughout the seasons and Regina was clearly taking full advantage of it. She was bundled in furs and had large heated mugs of drink laid out before her alongside a basin in which was contained a small fire keeping a pot warm.

“Trying to hide?” Morgana asked as she situated herself on the opposite side of the table.

“As if that would work.” Regina motioned to where Princess Cora was standing on the promenade wall that surrounded the garden. Every now and then Cora would look towards them and then back to her conversation partner, who Morgana belatedly realised was Lysander.

“I see your mother is at it again.”

“Your brother will be a king,” Regina sighed. “Eventually.” She seemed rather resigned to the machinations of her mother. Morgana stared at her cup a while allowing her thoughts to settle before speaking.

“You do realise he’s somewhat unhinged? I am not convinced you would survive the wedding night, which would be a shame.” She gave Regina a half smile, acknowledging that they had in fact, despite her initial protestations on meeting, become friends.

“Never mind me, I’m sure mother will work it out before it comes to that.” Regina made a careful sweep of the courtyard with her eyes to make sure they weren’t being listened in on. “How is your pet shepherd?”

“Not a pet.” Morgana turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smile. “And on the other side of the mountain at the moment. Winter pastures and all that.”

“I can’t think what you find so charming about a commoner. Especially one that only talks of sheep.”

“Stop parroting your mother. There is nothing wrong with commoners. One day you’ll find someone who talks to you who won’t care who you are either. It’s,” she shrugged. “refreshing, especially with how our lives are otherwise.” They both turned to look back to Cora and Regina conceded the point with a sigh.

“Fine. But you can’t tell me our mothers don’t care.”

“They can’t control who we talk to.” Morgana said firmly.

“I think they like to think otherwise.”

_Catco Magazine – National city_

“Danvers!” The voice brought her head up from her work. “So, I am told you are working on a personal news story alongside what I’ve got you on.” Her editor looked at her with a rather unreadable expression and Kara wasn’t sure if he approved or wanted to fire her on the spot.

“I, yes, it’s on my own time, I just thought it,” Kara said not sure how he had found out.

“Stop,” he said rolling his eyes. “Apparently you made an impression. Lena Luthor has personally requested you for covering her city development announcement.”

“I did? She did?” Kara blinked and adjusted her glasses somewhat taken aback.

“I have no idea how you managed it, but you’d better make something good out of it. The conference starts at 3.” He presented her with a press-pass and an invitation. “See if you can dig out anything actually worth writing about. I don’t want a fluff piece.”

“Got it.” Kara took the items from him and turned back to what she had been doing, assuming he was done.

“Well,” he barked. “don’t just sit there.”

“What?”

“Go, find out what you can from miss Luthor before the conference. She’s apparently given you a free invitation to chat beforehand. Now get out of my sight so I can go back to pretending I haven’t been put in charge of you.” He waved a hand at her before turning away.

“Oh,” Kara scrambled to get her things, ripped her coat from her chair and headed to the elevator. The doors had barely opened before a tall darkhaired woman holding a coffee stumbled out, with an apology at almost bumping into her.

“It’s fine,” Kara smiled, “no harm done.”

“I’m so sorry, I was late and in a rush. I hope I didn’t get any on you.”

“No, all good.” She caught the edge of the books the woman was holding before they could fully fall out of her hands and garnered a grateful look. “I, uhm have to get going.”

“Yes, so do I,” the woman’s eyes widened, remembering what she was up to. “I’m late, ugh. Sorry. This is a terrible first day.”

Remembering her own first day Kara gave her a reassuring smile.

“Deep breathes. I am sure you’ll be fine. And just between you and me she doesn’t eat people alive. It just seems that way.”

“I, thank you,” she let out the breath she was holding and visibly relaxed. “I’m Nia.”

“Kara,” she watched the doors start to close and caught them. “And I have an interview to get to. Good luck.” Nia gave her another thankful smile as Kara slipped into the elevator and the doors slid shut.

_Back room of Roni’s Bar – National City_

“So this is a string of numbers and three random words?” Alex stared at the message with a frown on her face. “Does that string of numbers look familiar to you, not the actual numbers but the combination?”

“I, now you mention it, it does look like a case file. I don’t have access to those here…yet” Patterson added at Alex’s sceptical look. “Not had chance to get the back door up and running.”

“Given how much stuff you smuggled out I’m surprised you weren’t shoved in one of the holding cells.”

“Some of this was from my loft,” Patterson admitted. “But yeah, they don’t really notice what’s on the lab requisition lists for the most part.”

“Are you the only one who pays attention in that lab? That doesn’t really bode well.”

“Oh no, I just happen to be the one who does the requisitioning.” She moved the number and the words apart a thought starting to bubble up only to be interrupted by Alex’s phone vibrating on the surface of the desk. They both looked at it confused for some time until Alex gingerly picked it up.

“It’s a message from Kara,” Alex let out a breath in relief. “Wishing I was around to talk to.”

Patterson gave Alex a pointed look which melted into a smile when Alex threw her head back in defeat and dialled a return call to her sister.

“Hey Kara,” Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Patterson’s approval. “Yeah, I’m coming home early from my leave and was hoping we could grab a drink before I get back to work. You said you wanted to talk.”

She cocked her head, listening to the rapid excited chatter from Kara, whilst in the background Patterson worked away at what she assumed was getting access to the DEO systems.

“Right I see. That’s great. We can celebrate afterwards.”

“I’ve got it!” Patterson cried triumphantly.

“Access to the file?” Alex mouthed, putting a hand over her phone hoping it was in any way muffling the sounds in the room.

“Oh no, the three words,” Patterson tapped them into a search sequence. “They’re a location.”

“You want me to meet you after the conference?” Alex said distracted by Kara’s suggestion but nodding at Patterson to continue. “After 3, got you. Where is it happening? I’ll see you then.”

“It’s an address on the east side, a townhouse.”

“Let’s go check it out.” Alex said hanging up the phone and grabbing her jacket.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Patterson pulled her tablet towards her, her entire posture cautious.

“Currently it’s the only one we have to follow, and I for one am curious to know if these clues lead anywhere that could explain…well,” she gestured at herself, “these.”

Not taking any time to check that Patterson was following her she left the room behind.

_Lindorm Castle gardens – Kingdom of the ice wyrms (past)_

“You have a sparkle in your eye about heading home this time.” Morgana teased, part of her sad to be seeing Regina go, but also glad that whatever alliance Lady Cora had hoped for with her brother had failed.

“Mother has finally given up on the idea that Prince Lysander is a good match. I feel the disappearance of his last princess is enough to confirm that despite her best efforts she doesn’t think she can keep me from being a casualty myself.”

“That is good to know but that isn’t it.” Morgana leaned forwards a calculating smile on her face, making Regina flush slightly. “Is there someone you are looking forward to seeing perhaps?”

“No, of course not.” Regina’s response was much too quick, and she knew it by the look on Morgana’s face. She turned away to hide her reaction knowing it would just confirm things. “It’s no one.”

“No one,” Morgana grinned giving Regina a quick hug, “is very lucky to get a look like that.”

Mild panic filled Regina’s eyes and she turned back to grab Morgana’s arm.

“You can’t tell anyone. Mother would not understand.”

Morgana looked mildly affronted at the very thought.

“Who exactly would I be telling. It’s not like I would trust any of my family with secrets that aren’t their own. And other than you there is no one else in the castle to talk to.”

Regina stared at her a very long while before she smiled and over the next hour told Morgana everything about her stable boy.

_East side – National City_

The building looked like it should have been abandoned. A knock on the door had yielded nothing. Looking in through a window, all Alex could see was broken furniture and dust. A quick discussion about next steps devolved into Alex breaking the lock and just going inside before Patterson could explain why it was a terrible idea. The first floor of the building was entirely filled with decaying clutter and no real sign of life but as they climbed to the next floor it became apparent that this was a front, probably to keep the nosy away. The first room was a kitchen diner and looked rather sparce but clearly looked after. The room beyond it was set up as an office, a door leading onwards to a bedroom.

“Empty,” Alex said, checking the last of the doors.

“That’s a relief, we didn’t exactly come armed to defend or explain ourselves.” Patterson moved into the office and looked around for any sign of a computer. To one side was a very ornate antique writing desk and making sure she used a corner of her coat to do so, she carefully opened it. A disorganised pile of papers was crushed into the available space as if hastily tidied away for guests rather than any desire to hide their contents.

“I should have brought some gloves,” Patterson sighed as she tried to find something to unfold the pile with.

“There’s a gun safe back here,” Alex said from the bedroom. “It’s open. And empty.” She let out a deep breath, somewhat concerned about what that might mean.

“Oh,” Patterson said, “That’s not good. I mean it’s good for us right now but not good in general.”

“How is the missing gun good for us?”

“I meant this,” she held up the pile of papers. “Turns out our occupant is very fastidious about keeping his paperwork. Though less so about organising it.”

“Grant Fisher.” Alex said taking the top paper from her and reading name off it. She ignored the way that Patterson rolled her eyes at her not trying to avoid touching things. “That does not sound familiar.”

Patterson turned over the next few pieces of paper sifting through them rapidly.

“Says here he works for Radion Security. Or well did. This is his pink slip.”

“So out of work then. Though that doesn’t explain this rather large sum of money that is on this bank statement, seems to have cleared his debt and then some.”

A torn open envelope fell from the stack, drawing Alex’s attention. Pulling the letter from within it she read the contents.

“Please accept this prepayment for services rendered and forthcoming. It’s signed Luthor.”

Patterson gave up on trying to wrestle the pile into a semblance of order, instead pulling the map from underneath and spreading it out over the kitchen table.

“These markings look like camera points and hmm, Alex, is this what I think it is?”

Joining her Alex looked over the scribbles her eyes focusing in on some of the notes along the maps edge.

“They are reconnaissance marks. Working out best routes and access. This,” she pointed at the time and date on the side. “Appears to be when something is happening. And where it is, is.” She trailed off as she searched the map.

“Spring Garden.” Paterson said firmly pointing at the clear circled area. The colour drained from Alex’s face as her eyes widened in horror.

“What is it?”

“That’s where I’m meeting Kara, she’s there now. And so is he…”

_Spring Garden – National City_

Lena leant forwards and smiled warmly at Kara.

“Thank you for coming. It’s nice to have a friendly face looking at me whilst being asked awkward questions.”

“You know I’m supposed to be asking some of them,” Kara laughed, looking away to the side a little self-consciously.

“Yes, and I fully expect them to be excellent questions Ms Danvers.”

“Call me Kara,” she said, shrugging slightly “Ms Danvers feels much too formal.”

“Kara.” Lena seemed to test the name as she spoke, relaxing slightly into her chair. “It might interest you to know that I am no longer buying the bar.”

Kara raised her eyes surprised at the admission.

“Surely not on my account?”

“Change of heart, for both parties. Seems the owner decided they didn’t want to sell after all and, well, I wasn’t going to force the sale. Better to work with the community after all.” She tipped her head towards Kara acknowledging her previous words. Kara blushed before smiling broadly.

“Kara!” the words were faint enough from distance that she only registered them because of who had spoken and the fear they conveyed. Turning towards the sound to find Alex she spotted the gunman in-between them, and more importantly, she registered the gun aimed at Lena just as the bullet fired.

“Watch out!” she cried pushing Lena out of her seat, knocking the bullet with her hand just enough for it to miss them both. She heard panicked sounds from the crowd around them and above it all the gunman let out a guttural annoyed sound as he went to fire again. Ducking down Kara flipped the table on its side, chips flew as the bullet hit it and exploded woodchips near her. Lena was still staring back at the man but suddenly turned to her, a slight panic in her eyes.

“Did he hit you?” Lena asked, her brow furrowed and checking her over.  
“I, No,” Kara said, “he’s thankfully not that a great shot.” She carefully kept her arm twisted so the tear left by the bullet wasn’t visible. Another shot rang out and Kara popped her head over the table just long enough to see the man coming towards them. “I think we need to move; he’s coming this way.”

“If we can get to that door we can lock him out.” Lena pointed to a nearby build and got to her feet ready to move. “Just follow my lead,” she said looking Kara in the eyes, the calm determination within them gave Kara no option but to nod in agreement. As the sound of another shot rang out and faded, Lena leapt forwards weaving between the tables and plants. Kara took a moment to turn her head to look behind them. The man was striding towards them as if he had all the time in the world; his face filled with pure hatred. She ran to join Lena who was working at the keypad of the main door. As the light shone green she flung the door open and pushed Kara through it. She was just about to join her when the man barrelled into it closing it behind her. Lena, stumbled backwards, refusing to take her eyes off him. As he raised his gun and pulled the trigger Kara’s breath caught in her chest. The gun clicked, bullets expended and taking not a moment to think Lena turned and ran. The gunman followed, pulling out another clip of ammo and reloaded. Looking around Kara realised she was on her own in an empty building whilst Lena was locked outside with a killer. There was only one thing for it.

_Battle Of Camlann – Morgana’s Battle tent (past)_

The battle standards blew in the wind, snapping to attention as a gust hit them before curling up again. Morgana was looking over the orders she was sending to her captains when Mordred spoke from the shadow of the trees.

“Morgana, what of the prophesy?” His concern was not truly for her safety but for the surety of his revenge but in a way Morgana appreciated it nonetheless.

“What of it? My doom will come from the serpent’s shield?” Morgana waved the suggestion away. “None have raised that shield in years. Not since my kingdom fell.”

“And yet I see it on the field of battle.” The messenger who had brought them news of the army amassing interrupted, somewhat cautiously.

“You saw it?”

Morgana spun round her eyes flaring dangerously with magic and the man fell back a step, fear in his eyes, though she gave him some credit for pulling himself together enough to nod rather than deny his words.

“Show me.” She strode from the trees towards where they thinned, not caring if Mordred joined them or not. When at a suitable vantage point, the man handed her a telescope and pointed towards the line.

“By the side of King Arthur. There stands the silver knight.”

It was an apt name for the knight was a clear beacon in the line of red and gold. The shield in their hand shining as it reflected every drop of sunlight that hit it. Clearly etched on its surface was the Ice Serpent’s crest. Her hand twitched but she kept her face as calm as she could, whilst staring into the face of destiny. Looking above the shield she growled unhappily at the helmet that obscured the face of the one within. She slammed the telescope into the messenger’s chest with the same force her heartbeat seemed to be making in her own.

“Make sure the soldiers know that after Arthur, there is no one else I would see dead more than that knight! The one who deals the blow will benefit greatly from it when we prevail.” She turned away feeling the sensation of a dagger trailing down her back, a dagger she knew was not there. Mordred who had indeed followed gave a questioning look at her order.

“And if that fails?”

“Then my dragon will deal with them just as well as the rest of the army.”

_Spring Garden – National City_

Lena realised that she had been backed into a dead end when the man started walking rather than running towards her. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him, keeping her face as neutral as she could make it with the adrenaline coursing through her.

“Thank you for making it easy for me.” The man laughed. Nothing he wore gave any indication of who he might be or why he was after her.

“What do you want from me?”

“I’m just here to deliver a message.”

“With a gun?” She asked sharply, her jaw twitching.

“Oh yes, with a gun. Strict orders,” the man sneered. “Lex says Hello.” He aimed his gun directly at her chest. The look on Lena’s face was one of pure shock and confusion as he went to pull the trigger. A wall of pressured air seemed to burst forth as a red and blue blur came to a stop between Lena and the bullet, solidifying into a woman holding a cape before her like a shield. Lena had a moment to take this in before the woman turned around and faced the gunman.

“Would you like to try that again?” she asked folding her arms. Startled the man fired only to watch as the bullet seemed to bounce off her. A smile spread over the woman’s face as he fired yet again just to be sure.

“My turn,” she said sweeping forwards faster than he could keep track of and removing his gun in one smooth movement. The metal groaned as it was crushed in her hand.

Alex ran towards the sound of gunfire, rather quickly outpacing Patterson. Rounding the corner to the alley she was just in time to see a familiar red and blue shape removing the gun from the man she had been chasing. He however was already reaching back for a knife, rather intent at throwing it at the person behind his assailant. The space between her and the knife narrowed rapidly and with a swift movement she both disarmed him and knocked him to the floor unconscious.

"Alex?" Supergirl turned to look at the redhead in confusion, before allowing a huge smile to spread over her face. "Alex, you're back!" She moved forward as if to give her a hug making Alex raise her hands in front of her to stop her. The gesture was decidedly more familiar than she was comfortable with.

"It’s _Agent_ Alex Danvers," she said abruptly, "We haven’t properly met Supergirl so I’m not sure how you know me."

"I," Supergirl broke off, her eyes gathering in a small frown before looking over Alex’s shoulder. “Patterson has spoken about you so it felt like we had. I’m sorry.” She put her hands on her hips in what was clearly an effort to seem less awkward.

“So,” Alex got back to the matter at hand. “Who exactly was this guy trying to kill?”

A throat cleared and Alex finally got her first look at the dark-haired woman behind Supergirl.

“That would be me.” She extended a hand. “Lena Luthor.”

“Luthor,” Alex’s looked from Supergirl and back again. “The person who paid him signed themselves as Luthor.”

“Well, I can assure you it wasn’t me.” Lena looked down at the man briefly. “I’ve never seen him before in my life, plus I rather would like to remain alive.”

“He said Lex says hello.” Supergirl added. “Just before shooting.”

“Lex is dead,” Lena said, the edge in her voice like a knife. She clearly had no love for her brother.

“And yet,” Alex gestured at the man on the ground. “Lex Luthor apparently paid this man to kill you.”

A brief silence fell as they all contemplated the man on the ground.

“He always was vindictive.” Lena said finally. A sigh escaped Lena’s lips and she crossed her arms blocking out the memories. “I suppose it would be just like him to have placed the order beforehand in case I ever got control of the company. He never could cope with me having anything that he considered _his_.” The bitter edge was back and Alex wondered quite what the history between the two was.

It was at this point that Patterson appeared round the corner, took in the entire scene and waved the police over to take control of the gunman. Relaxing just long enough to see the danger fully passed, Alex turned to Lena Luthor again.

“I don’t suppose you know where my sister is? She was supposed to be at a press conference shortly.”

“Your? Of course, Kara _Danvers_.” Lena pointed towards one of the buildings. “I left her in the lobby of that building.”

“Left her?” Alex was unimpressed but then again, at least her sister wasn’t here.

“She’s safe,” Lena said, seeming to hear the unvoiced rebuke and being rather unimpressed by it.

“As you are also safe Miss Luthor,” Supergirl interjected looking between them both with a wary glance. “I shall be on my way.”

“I can’t say I would have expected a kryptonian to be saving a Luthor,” Alex blurted out, finally voicing what had surprised her when she first arrived.

"Someone in trouble is still in trouble no matter their last name, Agent Danvers." Supergirl gave a curt nod then flew away leaving Alex and Lena to an awkward silence.

_Kingdom of the ice wyrms – Lysander’s laboratory (Past)_

“What did you do to the enchanted forest?” Morgana stormed into the laboratory, her dress flowing behind her and suppressed anger in every movement, a letter from Regina clutched in her hand. Lysander barely moved; his eye fixated on the vial in front of him.

“Only what I was asked to,” he said twirling the bottle around in the light from the window. “Why should it matter to you what I do?”

“Years!” Morgana shouted. “It has been years since my letter reached Regina. She thought I abandoned our friendship when she needed me, told me as much, she never wants to speak to me again.” she bit off the end of her words at Lysander’s smirk. “You don’t care, do you?”

“She was not a suitable friend, sister.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Did you know her mother wanted me to marry her and have me killed?”

“I,” Morgana let out a sharp breath knowing full well that Cora had indeed considered it. “Regina had nothing to do with that.”

“Oh sister,” Lysander looked at her with a patronising gaze. “You didn’t think to warn me? Surely you don’t dislike me that much.”

Morgana could not even begin to voice the very depths of how much she loathed the snake in front of her.

“Why did you do it?”

“I was offered a deal, one that gave me something I very dearly wanted. Besides the enchanted forest is insipid, better that time turns faster there so I have less time to wait for my plans to come to fruition.” He turned away again as if the conversation was over. A tactic that infuriated Morgana even further.

“What are you working on, that you can’t pay attention to me?” She snapped as he threw the bottle in his hand away to pick another.

“A potion for a rainy day. You never know when you might need to have the power of true love on your side. It is the one thing I have yet to bottle.”

“True love.” A slow mocking smile spread over her face. “The one thing you will never have.”

Lysander’s eyes darkened and he took several steps towards her to loom above her and look her deeply in the eyes. A darkness resided with him and it took all her strength to not back away in fear at what he might do.

“And you truly think you will?” He ran a hand along her face twisting a strand of hair around his hand. “When your friend abandons you so easily? What makes you think anyone could care enough to love you?”

Morgana pushed her hands at his chest and pulled away, hiding the wince as the strand broke free.

“I hate you,” Morgana muttered as she turned and walked away. Lysander’s laughter echoed around the room.

“Come now,” he called after her, “I am the only one who ever cared for you.”

_East Side – National City_

Lena was rather grateful for the fact that apparently agent Patterson had been very diligent in updating the police on the matter of the shooter and his abode. It had made it much easier for her to track down the address. The place had been thoroughly searched by the DEA and police but she doubted they had found all this man’s secrets. Especially as they probably wouldn’t even recognise most of the items for what they were. She entered the house, ignoring the tape that declared it a crime scene and made her way to the upper floor. A rather incongruous writer’s desk sat in the corner of one of the rooms and immediately drew her attention. The lid had been opened for the detectives to search through his papers. As she stepped closer, she realised they clearly hadn’t noticed the way the central section of the shelves and drawers at the back weren’t as deep as the space they occupied. A small, stylised L was centred in the middle of the decorated panel at the back of the shelf.

“Subtle as always brother dearest,” Lena sighed and reached out to touch it. A small click sounded as the panel moved first slightly backwards before swinging open. Inside the space was a small worn book that had clearly been haphazardly repaired and had a pile of handwritten notes tied into the back of it. Something deep within her stirred and tried to spark to life but found no memory to hang the emotion she felt. She knew however without a doubt that it had been hers, another of the many things Lex had taken from her. A slight edge of fear went through her as she reached towards it, as if it might be a trap and fade to dust at the merest touch. The feel of the leather worn and cracked under her fingertips was achingly familiar. Very carefully she moved the book to the side to look behind it. A few small bottles of interesting liquids littered the remaining space.

“Testing me again?” she muttered, contemplating which of the bottles might hold what she was after. All but one of the bottles contained something dark and richly coloured. The last looked as if it only had water within and was of little consequence.

“Which is of course the point.” Lena shook her head and smiled despite herself. As she picked it up, she held it to the light, and slowly, as if it was taking in the light and reflecting it outwards, the small bottle began to glow. She closed her hand around it and moved to go. Before she took a step however, she turned back and picked up the book. She cradled it against herself as she left the room, its weight seeming to settle into a gentle warmth that eased a dark corner of her mind.

_Lindorm Castle Throne room - Kingdom of the Ice Wyrms (past)_

Wind howled through the open doors of the throne room as Morgana curled up in the only space that seemed untouched by the whirlwind of chaos that had struck the walls and painted them with blood and ashes. She barely registered when Regina stepped through the double doors, nor did she care that Morgause silently closed them behind her. All that was in her mind was the agony that was bursting through her veins. Regina took a careful route through the rubble to lean down at her side. She put out a hand and with a finger under Morgana’s chin lifted her face to take in the tears and pain written all over it. A slow smile formed on her face.

“Oh Morgana, it _hurts_ doesn’t it?”

Morgana seemed to see through her rather than at her as she spoke.

“Why won’t it go away? This pain.” Her breath hitched. “It has no end.”

“So melodramatic,” Regina muttered, “and you got carried away with trying to deal with it I see.” She moved her hand to cradle Morgana’s face with a sigh. “Let me help you with that.”

She thrust her other hand forwards and Morgana gave out a scream that echoed against the walls as Regina calmly tore Morgana’s heart from her chest. She contemplated the whirlwind of red and dark that was fighting within it.

“Now then, where shall we put these pesky feelings of yours?” Her eyes turned towards a desk which seemed if not untouched then at least mostly intact. Strewn across its surface were an array of items and when her eyes alighted on a familiar token a sudden scared look flickered across Morgana’s face letting Regina knew exactly what to do. “Sentimental I see.” She brushed a hand over the surface of the wooden token with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. “These will do nicely.” Morgana let out a sound of protest making Regina roll her eyes and look at her as if she were a child. She raised up the heart and gently squeezed it. “Hush now, sleep a while so I can work.”

Morgana’s world crumpled into darkness as she felt the waves of Regina’s will flow over her, knowing when she woke nothing would be the same.

_Lena’s Office Lcorp – National City_

Laying on the table in front of her was the small glowing bottle and the wooden token she had taken from Roni. Lena stared at them a frown on her brow as she considered what she was about to do. Her heart was beating loud enough for her to hear the pulse in her ears and she closed her eyes to try to control it. She was nervous, she could admit that much. After all, she didn’t know what she would unlock and despite the capture of the gunman she know that her deadly shadow was still out there coming for her. And this, this would be the start of a deadly game to find them.

“Enough,” the word hung in the air, almost as if she hadn’t spoken it so much as conjured its existence. Before she could think too much more on things she un-stoppered the bottle and poured the liquid over the token. As the wood drew the moisture into it, all along the lines of the token’s burned images, light started to glow, first white as the liquid had been, then green to finally settle in a fiery red, flickering in the gloom.

“I suppose that actually worked,” Lena said as she reached for the token. “I wasn’t even sure…” the words cut off the moment her fingers brushed the coin’s surface, and the world went dark.


End file.
